


Divine, Be Mine

by CoatofArms



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Bonding, Female My Unit | Byleth, Kissing, Male My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Shopping, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatofArms/pseuds/CoatofArms
Summary: Edelgard and Dimitri endeavor working together to find the perfect Day of Devotion gift for their spouses. Eventually learning that material items pale in comparison to genuine feelings of admiration and love.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 62





	Divine, Be Mine

The streets of Enbarr are lively with friends and lovers of all social standings as the citizens of the Adrestian Empire are feeling unusually affectionate. The Day of Devotion: that time of year where sweets, flowers, and other small tokens of appreciation are exchanged between loved ones, all in the name of the devotion shared between Saint Seiros and Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg a millennia ago. On this particular day, the normally busy Emperor can be found strolling the block right alongside them, searching for a precious article for her darling husband. Beside her is the King of Faerghus, correspondingly hoping to find a prized commodity for his beloved wife. 

In this rare moment of cooperation, Edelgard and Dimitri set aside their differences to work together, recognizing that their alliance will guarantee that the unsuspecting sibling mercenaries will receive the best Devotion Day presents money can buy. Traditionally, the former professors would venture out first, buying them a variety of gifts ranging from armored bear stuffies to ceremonial swords. Even the many owl's feathers they collected never failed to put a smile on the faces of the royals, regardless of how silly they were. After everything the duo has collectively done for them over the years, it was time to reciprocate that selflessness with objects of affection all their own. 

"It's good that we could spend some time together like this Edelgard, usually we are considerably busy keeping this united Fódlan of ours in order."

"Yes, you are completely right Dimitri, however, don't lose sight of what we are truly here for. Finding something to gift our spouses is of the utmost importance. I refuse to have my darling show me up again this year. I swear, he always knows just the thing to make me happy, all the while, I seldom present something just as special to compare."

"I understand exactly what you mean, my beloved isn't the easiest individual to acquire gifts for either. Last year I gifted her a dagger, similar to the one I gave you when we were children. Needless to say, I could tell that she was disappointed, despite the gratitude she expressed."

"I remember her reaction quite well, have you ever considered no longer bestowing gifts of weaponry to every woman in your life? Some of us do prefer more feminine effects." 

"You may be right," he says scratching his head in embarrassment. "But she isn't a conventional woman. I don't believe she cares much about expectations or customs. It's one of the many things I greatly admire about her. Despite being the Queen of Faerghus she carries herself just as she had when she taught the Blue Lions. I'm certain my brother-in-law is in many ways the same." 

"Of course," she says with a longing sigh. "He is the Prince Consort of Adrestia, admitted to the highest ruling of the Empire alongside me, and yet he still acts like the carefree and compassionate man I fell in love with so long ago. That's probably because we plan to abdicate our positions one day."

"Y-you what?! Do you intend to leave Adrestia without a ruler?! Who would even take your place in that situation?!"

"Not without a ruler, just without a Hresvelg. Have you given much thought to the idea of one-day handing over your right to the throne to an individual who has earned it based on their achievements? I think you'll find that some commoners are often more qualified than most nobles to lead entire nations."

"That may be true to an extent but what you are suggesting is utter lunacy! Do you not take issue with that same qualified individual undoing all of your life's work by instilling policies that go completely against your principles? Should you and the professor have children one day, you could demonstrate to them the importance of evaluating the opinions and virtues of the common folk. Whether you believe it or not, Adrestia still needs her Hresvelgs."

"And do you not take issue with every authority being solely of your own blood? Ever prejudice to the ideals that were instilled into them by a loved one? I have no intention of handing over the throne to any child my darling and I might have. Would you truly suggest denying them the opportunity to achieve success on their own without the advantage of birthright?" 

"That isn't what I meant, must you continue to turn everything into a bickering session between us?!"

"Must you continue to bicker in retaliation?! Or do you not recall that you were the one who initiated this political affair?!"

"When I hear something that sounds like it could harm all that we have collectively built together I bring it to attention. Would you have me just shut my mouth in silence?" 

"Some days that would be preferable, yes."

"I...I think we should perhaps end this unnecessary dispute, If there's one thing I rather not debate during this time is our respective political philosophies. My beloved and I do that enough when discussing matters of the church. Besides, it is the Day of Devotion, after all, this should be a day of affection, not arguments." 

"Yes...you're right. Let's continue our search, this stall over here seems promising." 

They walk a few short paces over to one of the many merchant's stalls. Before them lie several pieces of fine jewelry, carefully placed in individual display cases. Each one glistening brightly as the sun beams down on a centered gemstone, creating particles of light that twinkle with every ray. Given their status as nobles, Edelgard and Dimitri were accustomed to seeing all kinds of magnificent ornaments. Their most loyal attendants would besiege them daily with numerous adornments whenever they were required to make a public appearance. Despite that, these articles looked to be far greater than anything designed by the royal craftsmen in Adrestia, Faerghus, or even Fódlan as a whole. Noticing their captivated expressions, the peppy red-haired woman behind the stall raised an index finger to her chin, grinning at the prospect of making a substantial profit this gainful afternoon. 

"You two look pretty fancy, see anything you like?" She says with a smile, peering at their garb in an attempt to deduce the amount of coin in their pockets. "I have quite a selection of pieces here today so If anything pleases the eye don't hesitate to make me an offer!"

They remain standing in silent astonishment, just barely able to pay attention as they are far too overwhelmed with the surplus of priceless items. Looking to move the transaction along however, the merchant smiles and nods in Edelgard's direction. 

"Let's bake bread with the lovely lady in red. Are you seeking a Day of Devotion gift for yourself? I have a necklace that would look absolutely stunning on you. Or maybe you're buying for a friend? Dare I say...a lover?"

"It's...for my husband," Edelgard says with a slight blush, mind immediately filling with memories of their wedding. There were few instances she could say she was truly happy, but standing hand in hand before him as their union was made official was hardly something she would ever forget.

"I see, and does this handsome man here happen to be your husband?" The merchant asks looking over at Dimitri with half-lidded eyes. Whether her growing look of seduction was brought about by his attractiveness or visible wealth was anyone's guess. Regardless of the reason, the royal pair promptly gaped at each other, hoping to prevent any additional assumptions from being made. 

"Absolutely not!" Edelgard declares, quickly cutting her hand through the air. 

"N-no! She's like a sister to me!" Dimitri asserts similarly, struggling to keep his composure together. 

"Oh? Sorry! That's completely my fault for assuming. Why don't we move past my little blunder and you can describe your husband's tastes to me in detail," She says with sincerity. "If you find that to be a little difficult, then a good description of what he means to you will suffice. I've always been something of a wealth warrior when it comes to deciphering a purchase based on the explanation of a loved one...especially when there's a good profit margin to be made."

After successfully managing to compose herself, Edelgard thinks about her husband again, actively trying to deliver a thorough description befitting his importance. This was an extremely critical undertaking at the end of the day, undoubtedly one of the more crucial assignments she's ever had to accomplish. What's devotion without spending a little money?

"Before I met him, the days were terribly lonely and dreadfully gray. I often recall telling myself that the only person I could ever rely on was me," She says folding her hands together. "There are many different ways in which I could describe him, each description with its own personal significance. He is my teacher, my equal, my brilliant light, and my dearest friend. But more than that, he is my darling husband. I love him with all that I am and will forever be grateful that he shined upon my life."

"Heartwarming…" Dimitri says with a pause, looking over at Edelgard with a proud smile.

"That's so sweet!" The merchant says with joy. "He must really mean the world to you. Hmmm…you seem to think of him as being similar to the sun, chasing the night away and forever guaranteed to shine for you another day. I think a sterling silver ring will do nicely. There's a treasured garnet stone in the setting that when combined with the coat of silver has such a divine glow. A sister of mine thinks rings are too old fashioned, says that flowers are the way to go. But there's hardly any real money there! According to everything you just described, it sounds like you and your hubby's fates are intertwined, I can tell from the crimson flush on your cheeks that you really love him." 

"W-what!? Pay that no mind!" Edelgard says desperately trying to hide her face."I was simply...getting a slight chill from the change in weather! Isn't that right Dimitri? Aren't you cold as well?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you were feeling a little warm," Dimitri says tugging at his clothes in a minor sweat, looking fairly entertained at her attempt to lie. "The temperature here is nothing like it is in Faerghus." 

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your input,  _ Dimitri." _

__

__

"You're quite welcome,  _ El." _

__

__

__

__

__

__

The merchant looks at both of them with a grin, growing considerably more amused by their behavior. "You sure are a peculiar pair aren't yo—Huh? Hey! I just noticed both of you are wearing totally identical rings. Are you certain you two aren't married?"

__

__

__

__

__

__

"We've been over this! He is not my husband! He's comparable to a brother, right Dimitri?"

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Yes! Of course! Our spouses are out spending the day together as we speak! They're twin brother and sister!" 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Alright! Alright! Geez, that's the last time I'll ask. Now, what about  _ you _ handsome boy in blue? Shiny trinkets for your lover? All crafted by the great…! Well, I'm afraid that information has to stay a family secret. You know, très bien gardé. I'll be in for a rude awakening if I reveal it."

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Oh? Well, I'm hoping to find something special for my wife. As for what she means to me…I'm afraid it's difficult to put it all into words, however, I'll do my best."

__

__

__

__

__

__

Dimitri places his fingers to his chin, closing his eyes as he ponders about the most fitting thing to say. His wife's actions were life-changing for him and he wanted to express that with the best gift he could find. She deserved only the best this day, and surely one of the finer jewels before him would make up for last Devotion Day. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"I've kept many things repressed over the course of my life. For years I felt burdened by the faces of my past, fearing that I would appeal to the worst aspect of myself to avenge them. That is...until I met her," He says finally opening his eyes. "Despite my imperfections, she remained a constant presence by my side, putting up with my every attempt to push her away. Thanks to her guiding hand, I now endure as I am for my family and closest friends. I endure for her, my beloved wife."

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Aptly put Dimitri, Edelgard says giving him a smile. "I'm more than happy that we have very special people in our lives." 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"You two are going to make me cry! These spouses of yours sound absolutely extraordinary! They sure are fortunate to have such loving and considerate people looking after them in return. For your sweetheart might I suggest a necklace? I have a beautiful one in the shape of a crescent moon. There are intricate patterns lining the piece which perfectly compliment the quartz and chain assortment. Plus it's easy to wear and smooth against the skin. Based on your description, that's kind of what she reminds me of. Ever present in the night sky, watchfully gleaming despite the darkness around it."

__

__

__

__

__

__

She brings out the very necklace she just described from behind the counter, followed immediately by the ring she mentioned to Edelgard earlier. The royals' eyes lit up as the truly remarkable pieces came into full view. When looked at from up close, the garnet's ring's dazzling sparkle looked similar to a dancing flame. Meanwhile, the quartz and necklace ensemble formed an elegant hue comparative to the twinkle of stars. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"I hope the two of you brought a lot of money, I can't wait to start counting it all—er...I mean! Any price is the right price for a loved one on Devotion Day! Am I right!?"

__

__

__

__

__

__

Just before the negotiation of the cost could begin, their spouses slowly arrived behind them, not looking nearly as surprised to see them in the market square. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"El?" The twin brother says with a smile to his wife. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Dimitri?" His sister says to her husband in the same manner.

__

__

__

__

__

__

"D-darling What are you doing here?!" Edelgard stammers, quickly turning around to meet her husband's glowing face.

__

__

__

__

__

__

"B-beloved?! This was supposed to be a secret!" Dimitri falters, similarly turning around to meet his wife's loving gaze.

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Hey! You two must be the twins in question, your spouses and I were just about to negotiate the—

__

__

__

__

__

__

Before anyone had a chance to explain themselves, the twins quickly embraced their spouses, hugging tightly as they smiled at them.

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Honestly Dimitri I wish you wouldn't go to the trouble. After spending the day together, my brother and I realized that for this Devotion Day all we want to do is spend the rest of it with you two." 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Do you truly mean that? Even after the dagger? I could still buy the—

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Of course, I mean it silly! I love you and that's the only thing that matters." 

__

__

__

__

__

__

Dimitri looked down at his wife, briefly chuckling to himself before scooping her up in his arms and kissing her. To their left, Edelgard and her husband continued to hold each other, getting lost in the other's eyes.

__

__

__

__

__

__

"El...when you insisted that I spend the day with my sister while you took care of some important business, I had a feeling you were out looking for something to get me on Devotion Day, even after I told you that you didn't have to."

__

__

__

__

__

__

"I-I know, I only wanted to buy something as nice as all of the gifts you've ever given me. I wanted it to be special this year." 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"El...I appreciate you more than any piece of expensive jewelry. The only thing I ever need on Devotion Day is right here in my arms and for that reason alone it's already special. I love you."

__

__

__

__

__

__

Edelgard smiled up at him, staring into his eyes before pulling him in for a kiss. Even after a considerably large crowd began to form, a combination of optimistic and pleased looks on their faces as they watched their Emperor and her husband conveying just how important their love for each other truly was. Soon every other couple in Enbarr's market square began to imitate them. Settling for the affection of a sweetheart over the potential gifts they could buy. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Hey! Hey! This is a vendor's stall, not a kissing booth!" The Merchant shouted. All she could soon manage was a sigh, as her stall became a lovefest filled with a variety of couples simply appreciating one another. Devotion Day held many different meanings for many different people but for them, the only thing they could care about now was showing their spouses just how much they loved them. Although the priceless stones would have unquestionably made the twins happy, being here like this is all they could ever need.

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Well that's a first, I guess you made these outfits for nothing, sorry Hilda."

__

__

__

__

__

__

"You should be Claude! I spent all night knitting these tunics together! The wings alone took houuurs! Just what were you thinking anyway?! All this work and they aren't even fighting!"

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Hey, I figured there would be some bickering this Devotion Day. I thought if we took a shot at their Majesties with these phony golden arrows that they would stop arguing. I guess our former teachers are better suited to the job huh?" 

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Obviously! Stupid! They are married to them after all. You know, I should shoot  _ you _ with this thing!"

__

__

__

__

__

__

"You can try but it won't be effective...I already love you."

__

__

__

__

__

__

"When you say things like that it's difficult to stay upset. But I swear this is the last scheme attempt of yours I'm ever taking part in... _ ever."_

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a little late but Happy Valentine's Day and thank you all for the support.


End file.
